Their First Date
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: My entry for the P4S fanfic challenge set by Beccy. What would’ve happened if Sam and Phil’s date had gone ahead? Set during Episode 452.


**The stuff in italics is the actual conversations from the episode.**

**My sentence was: Phil borrows Sam's iPod**

**

* * *

******

Their First Date

**Summary: My entry for the P4S fanfic challenge set by Beccy. What would've happened if Sam and Phil's date had gone ahead? Set during Episode 452.**

'_I missed you,' Detective Sergeant Phil Hunter said to his fellow DS, Samantha Nixon as they sat down in their chairs._

'_Phil! Good to have you back, we'll catch up later,' DCI Jack Meadows called over to Phil, interrupting his conversation with Sam._

'_Yeah, cheers guv,' Phil replied as he bent his head over his paperwork._

_Sam got out of her chair and walked over to him, she leant over him, her soft breath catching his neck, 'I missed you too,' she said before walking away._

Phil smiled to himself as he watched her walk away. Today was his first day back since his and Sam's Romanian adventure, which had resulted in them sleeping together in a back-street B & B while they were in hiding. This encounter had only confirmed one thing in Phil's mind; that he was in love with her. He wanted to make a go of things with her but he had no idea of how to raise this with her, after they'd come back, she said that she needed time to get used to the idea. He smiled to himself as he remembered, she hadn't said no to him, which was a good sign. Perhaps two weeks had been enough for her to 'get used to the idea'; maybe it was time to find out what she wanted and whether she did want to take their passionate Romanian encounter further.

_**(Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know)**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**I don't wanna be alone**_

_**I wanna be in love**_

_**No I don't wanna be a fool for you**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**I don't wanna hear you say**_

_**Yours has got to be the way**_

_**You only do the things you want to do**_

_Later that morning, Phil re-entered the CID office after his meeting with Jack, Neil and Zain about the investigation they were conducting into Kristen Shaw. 'You alright?' he asked._

'_About the same as the last time you asked me,' Sam replied as she looked down at the papers in her hand._

'_Well we've hardly spoken to each other since Romania and you know, you said you needed some time to think, and you told me that you missed me so what does that mean?'_

'_Well I think that means…you'd better ask me out,'_

'_Ask you out?'_

'_You know, like on a…like a date,'_

'_Yeah alright, that means we're getting somewhere, so where do you wanna go?'_

'_Oh no, I think you're supposed to tell me,'_

'_Yeah, OK, I'll have a little think,'_

'_Yeah you do that,' Sam said and Phil walked away._

Sam walked towards one of the shelves in the CID office, smiling to herself, she had finally made a decision regarding what sort of direction her and Phil's relationship was going in. She had had two weeks to think things over since Romania and now she knew that she wanted to take things further, she didn't do one-night-stands; Sam didn't want things between her and Phil to be just a one-night-stand. She wanted a relationship with him. Sam let her thoughts wander forward to that night, where would Phil be taking her? She smiled to herself once again as she thought about the prospect of her first date with Phil later that day. Sam wanted things to go further between her and Phil, after Stuart and the miscarriage, she thought about taking things slowly. Everything with Stuart had been a whirlwind and she didn't want it to be like that with Phil. Sam wanted to enjoy being with him. She was flattered by Stuart's attentions and that flattery turned into a relationship which eventually ended quite poorly. Sam put all thoughts of Stuart to the back of her mind, she wanted to enjoy tonight and dwelling on the past was not going to help her.

_**All my days and all my nights**_

_**I sit up pouring is this right**_

_**Will you only take me for what you want**_

_**When you whisper in my ear**_

_**You make my problems dissapear**_

_**Sometimes I don't know**_

_**Where you're coming from**_

_**I feel my senses turn around**_

_**Then I ask myself can this be wrong**_

Phil walked towards Sam's desk later on that afternoon. He sat on her desk and looked down at her, 'what can I do for you Phil?' she asked, looking up and smiling at him.

'Can I borrow your iPod?' Phil replied.

'Why would you want to borrow my iPod, there's nothing on here that could interest you, just a load of slushy love songs,'

'Even better! Can I borrow it then?'

'Course you can Phil,' Sam said as she got out of her chair.

She took her coat off the back of her chair and reached into the right hand pocket. She pulled out her silver iPod and disconnected the earplugs. She walked back over to her desk and put it in Phil's hand. 'Don't damage it otherwise you can buy me a new one,' Sam said.

'I wouldn't do that,'

'What buy me a new one?'

'No,' Sam raised her eyebrows. 'Well, yeah I would if I damaged it but I'm not going to, I promise,'

'Just one question, what do you want it for?'

'You'll find out tonight,' Phil said, grinning at her as he walked back towards his desk and put Sam's silver iPod into his coat pocket.

Sam turned back to her paperwork and smiled to herself, what on earth would Phil want her iPod for? She pondered that thought, along with many others as she sorted through her stack of paperwork.

_**Don't you know**_

_**I don't wanna be alone**_

_**I wanna be in love**_

_**No I don't wanna be a fool for you**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**I don't wanna hear you say**_

_**Yours has got to be the way**_

_**You only do the things you want to do**_

_At the end of the day, Sam took her coat off the back of her chair and turned to Phil, 'do you know,' she said. 'No-one's asked me out since I was at school.'_

'_Well, technically you told me to ask you out,'_

'_Not a lot's changed then really,' Sam said. 'See you in the yard,' she added as she began to walk away._

Phil smiled to himself. He switched his computer off and pulled his coat off the back of his chair. He put it on and walked straight past as he followed Sam's lead and left the CID office.

Phil met Sam in the yard a few minutes later. He put his hand on her shoulder as he walked up to her. Sam turned around and a smile spread across her face when she saw it was Phil. 'You made it then,' she said.

'Yeah, just about,' Phil replied as they started to walk out of the station.

'So where are you taking me tonight then?' she asked as they left the back yard of the station.

'I'm not,' Phil replied. 'I thought we'd go back to mine and I'd cook.'

'I didn't know you cooked,'

'That is one thing that not many people know about me Sam, I am actually quite a good cook,'

'Oh yeah? We'll see what I think of your culinary expertise after tonight,' Sam said.

'I think you'll be suitably impressed,' Phil replied as they walked towards their cars.

'What shall I do with my car?' Sam asked.

'I tell you what, you go back to yours, get changed and come over to mine for…' Phil stopped as he looked at his watch. '…about 7:30,' he finished.

'OK then,' Sam replied as she looked up at him, 'I'll see you then,' she added, leaning upwards to press a light kiss against his cheek.

Phil smiled to himself as he watched Sam walk towards her car and get inside. He got into his and drove off to prepare himself for tonight.

_**Somethings you just can't control**_

_**There's no way of letting go**_

_**You could let me down it only takes time**_

_**Things I may live to regret**_

_**Wishing that we'd never met**_

_**Hard to see my way but loves so blind**_

_**Oh my head is spinning round**_

_**Can't believe this feeling now**_

_**I wish I knew what's going on in my head**_

Sam pulled up outside her house a little while later. She locked the car up and then went to open her door. As soon as she entered the house, Sam dropped her bag onto the sideboard and went upstairs to prepare herself for her date with Phil.

Sam went into her bedroom and immediately went towards her wardrobe and opened its doors. After a few minutes searching, she eventually settled on a pair of black trousers and a light blue strappy top, she didn't want anything to revealing, especially since this was their first proper date.

She left the clothes on her bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Sam emerged from the bathroom, wearing a white fluffy bath towel, she looked towards the clock on her bedside table; it read 7:00pm. She walked towards her bed and took her clothes with her back into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam emerged fully dressed. She spotted a pair of her heels by the bedroom door and went to pick them up and put them on. Sam descended the staircase and picked her handbag up before walking towards her front door and stepping out onto the doorstep.

_**Don't you know**_

_**I don't wanna be alone**_

_**I wanna be in love**_

_**No I don't wanna be a fool for you**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**I don't wanna hear you say**_

_**Yours has got to be the way**_

_**You only do the things you want to do**_

Sam rang the doorbell just before 7:30. She saw Phil's silhouette as he walked towards the door to let her in. He opened the door and smiled at her, 'you look nice,' he commented.

'You don't look so bad yourself,' Sam replied as she stepped inside the house, brushing past Phil as she did so.

Sam went through to the living room and heard soft music playing as she entered. She listened to the song that was playing, _that's on my iPod, _she thought, 'so that was what you wanted my iPod for,' Sam called through to Phil, who had gone back into the kitchen.

Phil came through a few moments later, carrying two glasses of wine, 'yes it was, I thought your iPod would be better because I haven't got that much on mine, actually, most of the stuff I've got on mine is rubbish,'

'Mmm,' Sam said. 'I'd agree with that.'

Phil hit her playfully on the arm and smirked at her, 'dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes,' he said.

'Great!' Sam said.

Phil smiled at her as he finished his glass and went back through to the kitchen to keep his eye on the dinner, to make sure it didn't burn.

_**If you want what I want**_

_**But I see what you don't**_

_**We need some understanding**_

_**You gotta let me know**_

_**If I want what you want**_

_**And you see what I don't**_

_**Don't try and be demanding**_

_**You've gotta take it slow**_

'I'd better be going,' Sam said as she lifted her head off Phil's chest a few hours later.

They had had a wonderful meal and were now sat on the sofa, cuddling each other. 'You still haven't told me what you thought of my cooking Sam,' Phil said as she got up.

'I think you know what I think already,'

'No I don't,'

'OK then,' Sam sat back down beside Phil. 'It was delicious, I loved it.'

'You see, I said you would,'

'Can I tell you something else?'

'Course you can Sam,'

'You're the first man that's ever cooked for me,'

Phil looked at her, 'did Stuart not cook for you,'

Sam shook her head, 'with him, it was either takeaways or my cooking. He never cooked for me; I doubt he even knew how to work the cooker,'

Phil smirked at this last comment, 'I'm honoured to be the first,' he said.

'So you should be,' Sam added as she leant towards him.

Their lips met in a kiss, which Phil deepened. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as his tongue entered her mouth and clashed with hers. Sam pulled away and smiled at him, the music from Sam's iPod was still playing in the background, 'do you want your iPod back?' Phil asked.

'Yes please,' Sam replied. 'As long as you've finished with it.'

'I only wanted it for tonight,' Phil said as he walked up to his mantelpiece and disconnected Sam's iPod from his iPod dock. 'There you go,' he said as he passed it back to Sam.

She put it back into her pocket, 'thanks Phil,' Sam said as she stood up and walked towards him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. 'I had really better be going,' she added as she pulled away.

She walked into the hall with Phil following close behind her, 'I had a great time tonight Phil, thanks for dinner, and everything,' Sam said.

'I had a nice time too…thanks,' Phil replied.

Sam opened the door and turned back to face Phil, she smiled at him, 'I'll see you tomorrow Phil,' she said as she walked towards him and kissed him softly on the lips.

'See you tomorrow Sam,' Phil replied as Sam stepped out onto the doorstep walked towards her car.

She got into her car and Phil stood at the doorway, watching her until her car disappeared, out of sight into the night.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**I don't wanna be alone**_

_**I wanna be in love**_

_**No I don't wanna be a fool for you**_

_**Don't you know**_

_**I don't wanna hear you say**_

_**Yours has got to be the way**_

_**You only do the things you want to do**_

**Btw, the song is called Don't You Know by Atomic Kitten and before anyone says anything, yes I am a fan of Atomic Kitten, just not on Saturday afternoons, they're jinxed :P**

**Please review, all comments welcome :) xxx**

* * *

Apologies for the length of this, I got carried away!


End file.
